1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for cutting and spooling a travelling web of paper; and more particularly, it relates to the packaging of a cutting tape which is used to cut the web of paper when a roll has been filled and is transferring the travelling web to an empty spool.
2. Description of Related Art
It is a general practice in the paper industry to produce a continuous sheet or web of paper which is wound onto large spools. The web is cut when one spool is full and the web is then wound onto an empty spool. Because the process is continuous, the cutting process needs to be quick and reliable.
The cutting of the web is usually accomplished by the use of a cutting paperband or tape made up of several strands of repulpable paper. The strands are laid together side-by-side in a lengthwise parallel abutting relationship and adhered to each other by a water soluble adhesive to create a tape 1 strand thick and perhaps 10-20 strands wide. One method of creating a cutting tape is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,126,312. Applicant discloses one use of a tape cutting device and method in U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,029.
The cutting tape supplied to the industry is wound on a spool in a spiral approximately 6" wide.times.16" diameter. The principal problem with this method of winding is that the paperband will retain a curvature introduced by the spiral winding over the core. After winding the tape will have right and left-hand curvature. This curvature can cause twisting of the tape and the doubling over itself in the nip during turnup. The tape closest to the core will have the greatest curvature. The curvature of the tape also makes it difficult to feed the tape through the guideways often used for the cutting and turn up operation. It is therefore desirable that the curvature be eliminated and to do so in a way that further improves the cutting operation.